INYEON
by aoisenshi
Summary: CHP 3 UP! AU. - Meet Yamato Ishida, soon-to-be heir of the Ishida Hotels, IF he finds himself a wife before his birthday of course. Meet Mimi Tachikawa a girl who just happens to pass by...OOC. R&R PLZ!
1. My Life a Hell

**A/N:** Yep, another fic of me. I know I should continue the others, but this just had to be posted or I was going to forget it somehow!

This story though, came when I listened to one of Lee Sun-hee's song, called Inyeon, which is literally translated 'fate'. She has sung for the movie The King and The Clown. You should watch it sometime if you are a real sucker for Korean dramas. Of course, I also watched it because the handsome Lee Jun Ki was playing a major role in too… Hehehe… Anyways, enjoy!

Don't own any Digimon, just borrowing the characters for some personal fun in my stories.

X**x**X**x**X

**Inyeon**

**My Life, a Hell**

X**x**X**x**X

"What is the meaning of this, old hag!?"

The woman in front of him glared menacingly for the way he was calling her, but didn't comment on it. His outburst was to be expected. With a sigh, she held the documents in her hands more tightly, before walking away from him and placing them on her desk. It was night already. She noticed the city lamps gleaming below them as she watched it from her gigantic window inside the office.

"That's what I was ordered to tell you, Yamato." she said silently.

"Fuck you! I'm supposed to be the heir of the Ishida Hotels. Why can't I have the right to obtain the fortune of my father? Who ordered this in the first place?!" Yamato snapped.

The woman turned around and frowned. For a moment they didn't spoke until the woman decided to cut the tension that hung between them. "Your father did."

"What.?" Yamato didn't understand. "My old man?"

The woman eyed him for a minute before sitting on her desk and crossing her arms. "Since he is in America right now for some business matters, he won't come back after a while, so he gave me the permission to announce it." She watched as Yamato still looked shocked and confused, but was listening eagerly to every word she was saying.

"The reason why you don't have a legal claim on your father's fortune yet is the cause of your, well... your reputation," the woman pondered.

Yamato blinked. "My reputation? What's wrong with what I'm doing'?"

"C'mon, Yamato. Don't play innocent with me here," the woman snorted mockingly. "Every night you have a new prey to pursue. You would take the woman in one of the Ishida Hotels and forget her name the following day without remorse. You were like that even in high school."

"And what's wrong with that. I'm twenty-four for Kami's sake. I have the right to do what I want to do." Yamato argued back.

"Of course, I'm not saying you shouldn't enjoy life the fullest, but because of your reputation, you almost made a scandal under your father's name. He wasn't pleased by it, though."

"That was one time and -"

"- And it was enough to make your father change his mind about you!" she cut in.

The instant he heard that, he swiftly bit his tongue. The woman gave a long sigh.

"Look, I know your father is strict and he may seem like he'd rather give it to Takeru if he kindly didn't decline the offer, saying it was better for you, but… the only thing that your father wishes you to do is to settle down. That way he is certain that you won't make mistakes again once you finally inherit the full claim of the Ishida Hotels."

Yamato snorted, but then laughed out loud. "Are you fucking kidding me? Me? Settle down? Hahahaha… that's a good one!"

The woman glared at him sternly, "I don't see what's so funny about that. You do know this is some serious matter, Yamato. If you don't find a woman and marry her before your twenty-fifth birthday, you will loose every thing."

"C'mon, you really think my old man would risk his name just to see me settle? We're talking about millions here."

"True, your father would not want to risk his business and rather ask your brother to be the heirloom instead, but if you don't find a bride soon, he will definitely and literally kick your ass out of the picture and forget all about you like he didn't have a second son in the first place."

Something struck deep inside his heart and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The woman was right. His father was capable of anything. "Fuck that old geezer. Fuck him." he whispered, his teeth biting his lips forcefully.

"If I were you, I'd start searching for a future wife," the woman said honestly. "You only have two months left you, know…"

Yamato groaned and turned around swiftly. "Shut up. I know that…" he murmured. And without saying anything further, he walked away from the office, slamming the door hard after him.

Immediately, once he was outside, he took his cell phone from his pockets and dialed.

"Yamato, dude. What's up?" the voice said on the other line once his best friend picked up the phone.

"Well, Taichi, my life has officially turned into hell…"

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:**So what do you think of it? It's just the prologue of the story so; basically the second chapter will be more interesting. Do you want me to continue it or just stop it there?

If you have any ideas for this fic or any other of my stories, report it and I'll see what I can do. Again, I will not continue if I don't get at least 5 reviews. Again, I'm sorry, but this is to make sure I'm not posting a story where no one actually reads it.

- **aoi senshi**


	2. Let's Marry!

**A/N:** Thank you all for those who reviewed me. I know it has been two years since my last update. I've also seen a lot of new authors around. I'm still happy to still see a lot of Mimato-fans out there, supporting the couple! Yay!

And now back to the story. To apologize myself after being gone for so long, I made it extra long! Enjoy!

X**x**X**x**X

**Inyeon**

**Let's Marry!**

X**x**X**x**X

"I tell you, it's useless."

"But we're not done! C'mon, Yamato, I'm helping you here."

"Fine. Who's next on the list?"

His friend, Taichi scanned his block-note to see who was following. "Aha, what about Nina."

"Too old."

"Hino?"

"Too young"

"What about Rika?"

"Too nosy."

"Xian?"

"Too whiny."

"Mayura?"

"Heard she's got a thing for girls now."

Taichi looked up from his block-note and gasped. "Mayura? But, she's too hot!"

Yamato shrugged. "Heard it during Christmas party."

"Damn," Taichi cursed, but scratched his head and frowned. "Looks like finding you a woman is harder than I thought."

Yamato rolled his eyes and patiently waited for his drink. They were both inside a local bar not far from the city. Being around common people was the only way to get out from the press. He glanced at his friend who was busy scanning the names. Thus far this was the only plan they could think of – well, it was Taichi's plan.

They would search a girl that could pass as his wife without strings attached. The plan was to marry her, making it official and having a full claim as an heir. But the real problem would begin after a year. Yamato was planning to divorce the girl after playing her part as the kind and nice wife, but most of the girls he met so far were trouble. If he didn't know better they would ask a large percentage of his heritage and maybe more. A scandal would occur and he didn't want that to happen.

"Okay, let's get over this once again. No daddy's girl, no older wenches, no whiny ones."

Yamato nodded. "I want her to be, I don't know, simple and intelligent. One that doesn't bring problems along."

Taichi scratched the back of his head again. "Now that, my friend, is asking for the impossible." He pointed out. "So far none of these girls are classified in that category."

"Well, so far your list just contains bitches. And where the hell is my drink?" Yamato growled out.

"Now, don't blame the list. I had a hard time thinking those names."

"Well, you didn't do a perfect job either. And where the hell did you found all these women?"

"I just took your phone book and picked up some names." He told him.

Yamato groaned in disbelief. "I might as well give up. I guess my father will be glad to see that he was right after all. Stupid old man."

"Look, just pick one of them and marry her. We'll think of the consequences later." Taichi replied simply.

"Forget it." Yamato argued, "I must make sure this time nothing can go wrong. I don't want to see myself in court and sue me for a reason that didn't or still has to happen."

Taichi looked at his friend thoroughly. He knew what he was talking about. "Fine, we'll think of something else."

Yamato sighed and was glad to finally see their drinks coming. With a swift movement, he picked up his beer and drank with large gulps.

Taichi grimaced, staring at his drink. "You know, I though you were joking when you said it over the phone. I honestly believed I'd be dead before this day would come."

"Shut up." Yamato cut in while he drank. "I didn't expect it either."

"Think about it, what will al your fan girls say?" Taichi announced, "They'll be all heartbroken!"

Yamato didn't listen; instead he rummaged inside his pockets until he found the object he searched - his pack of cigarettes. This was a good moment to relieve some of his tension. On the background, he could hear Taichi rambling on.

" - _The_ Yamato Ishida, _the_ most handsome and sexiest bachelor of this century - swore to never settle down, but eventually had to break his vow to gain his place as the rightful heir. Oh, the drama. You know that this could be a good plot for a movie?" Taichi said off topic. Yamato sighed and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

But Taichi wasn't done. "The press wouldn't get enough of this story. Before you know it, a new secret will be unfolded; probably the fact that you were gay all along, but never knew it until you married the woman! Oh, the shame." Taichi snickered then asked with a serious tone, "You're not gay, are you?"

Yamato snapped his eyes at him and snarled. "Fuck no!" and he threw his pack of cigarettes at him, hitting him square in the face. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Taichi just rolled out his tongue, but handed his pack back. "Fine, fine. Was just pestering you." he grinned.

"I'm leaving." He told him, taking one last sip from his drink.

"Where are you going?" Taichi asked, swiftly following his actions and took his jacket from the stool, placing some money on the counter.

"A walk. I need to clear my mind a bit. And you – " Yamato turned around so he was face to face with his friend, his cigarette hanging limp between his lips, "- don't follow me."

"I swear I'll stop joking!" Taichi promised, but Yamato shook his head. "No. You helped me – I thank you, but no. I'll find a way – somehow." He said.

"B-but!" Taichi was ready to argue.

"I'll call you tonight. Later Yagami." But as he turned around, ready to go toward the exit, he didn't notice a little brunette crossing his way. And when he did, it was already too late. The tray she held flew from her hands and all the drinks now finally landed on him and his clothes. People heard the crash and immediately looked their way. His cigarette didn't even lasted.

'_Looks like everyone is against me today.'_ Yamato cursed his life.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" the girl panicked. "Not again! Not now!"

"Damn, you woman!" Yamato scowled. "Look at what you've done!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the girl didn't listen, nor was she helping him. "I am getting _so_ fired for this."

"The hell you are!" Yamato growled out. "You ruined an expensive suit!"

The woman frowned at him. Both were still on the floor while eyes were still watching. Trough gritted teeth, she spoke, "I don't care about that suit of yours! I am scared for what is about to happen now."

And like she had expected, the boss came out of the kitchen. "Tachikawa!"

Immediately, she stood up. "S-sir, please. It was an accident!"

Taichi helped his friend get up. "Right hell it was. You came onto me, woman!" Yamato wasn't finished.

The girl glared, "What? You're the one who came onto me, you jerk!" she accused him.

"That's enough, Mimi." Her boss announced. "You're fired."

"What?! But it was his fault!"

"No, it wasn't!" Yamato cut in.

"I don't care, I want you both out of here. You, Tachikawa, have done enough damage in this bar. I already gave you enough chances, but you ruined it. And you blondie." The boss looked at him sternly, "I want you out of my bar too."

"B-but –" The girl argued.

"OUT!"

And both were thrown out of the bar, with Taichi running behind. The girl tried to re-enter the place, but her boss forbids it, ordering some strong-looking guys to block the entrance. The girl slumped her shoulders and turned around towards the person who was the cause of this. But Yamato just smiled smugly.

"You! Because of you I just lost another job!"

Yamato brushed some invisible dust from his clothes and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. I don't care. I won't come here again anyways." Then he glanced at the place. "Maybe I'll sue them for lack of respect towards their customers."

"Just leave it, Yamato." Taichi sighed, knowing he had the power to do that.

"Why not?" he asked his friend. "It's really rude to throw people out."

"Hey! Are you listening to me, you jerk! I lost my job no thanks to you!" the girl shouted, not caring if people were watching her.

Yamato glared at the brunette, interrupting him. He got a little enough of this. That girl did nothing but shout at him.

"Look there, wench. It was your fault in the first place. I bet you're blind the moment it happened. _You_ were the one that didn't see where she was going and _you_ slammed against me. Now all you can do is just blame yourself, since I technically didn't do anything wrong." Yamato acknowledged her with a grin, "Now, for the expenses. You do know that you have to pay for what you did." Pointing at his wet shirt that was smudged in orange-juice and coke. "Now, let's see, the shirt, the jacket, oh and you also spilled some on my pants, that all would be –"

The girl widened her eyes. "Are you kidding me?!"

Taichi looked back at his friend. "Uhm, Yamato, are you sure?" he looked at her before whispering, "I don't think that girl can afford that much."

"I know, Taichi. But it's her fault."

"You asshole! You have no right to ask me that! T-that's not possible. No one can spend so much on clothes!"

"Of course we can. I am Yamato Ishida after all. Heir of the Ishida Hotels known all over the world." He pronounced it with pride, happy to hold such name.

But the girl just looked at her with questionable eyes? "Who?"

Yamato and Taichi's eyes widened, not quite believing what they just heard.

"What?" she said, annoyingly.

"Y-you don't know him?!" Taichi gasped, pointing towards Yamato, dumbfounded.

The girl looked at the blond more carefully. But after a moment she just shook her head. "Nope."

"Hahahahahaha, Oh Kami-sama, this is just too much!" Taichi laughed. "This is the first time a girl doesn't recognize you."

Yamato couldn't believe it either. Was she really that dense? "You really don't know who I am?" he asked her.

The brunette just shook her head. Then she looked at her wrist, her watch announcing it was nearly time to go back. The girl sighed.

"Look, I must go. I don't have time for this. I have to find another job somehow. As for you," she said to Yamato, "I am terribly sorry for your clothes, but I am not going to pay you for it. That's _way_ out of my budget." She bowed and quickly spun around, facing the other direction.

"Oh no, you're not!" Yamato yelled at her. "You can't jus walk away like that!"

"Probably she can." Taichi grinned when they both saw her enter a cab.

"No way she's leaving just like that." Yamato replied, calling for another cab when hers drove off.

"You're following her?" His friend asked surprised.

"Of course! She still owes me!" When he jumped inside, asking the driver to follow her cab.

Taichi just grinned. "Fine, just call me how it happened." And he waved his friend goodbye, watching the car as it drove away from his sight. He then looked for his cell phone, flipping it open and calling his limousine to pick him up.

Yamato saw her cab driving, taking a direction towards a place he never saw before. Suddenly they stopped in front of a building. He looked outside and then towards the brunette who got out of the car. He guessed this would be her apartment she was living in.

He followed suit, paid the man and got out as well. He didn't wait till she was inside; he immediately went for it, stopping her before she could open the door.

"Hey!" the girl yelled and looked up. "You? What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"You still haven't paid me yet, hun." Yamato smirked. "And I'm here to get that."

"Ugh! I already told you that I don't have it! I just can't pay you that much!" she clarified him sternly. "Now if you could just excuse me, I have to go inside."

Yamato let her pass, but continued to chase her much to the girl's chagrin. He even went inside with her when they took the elevator. Yamato wasn't going to let her go that easily. That girl still has to pay him so he simply followed her.

Plus, it would be fun to see what sort of an apartment commoners like her live in. In the elevator, none spoke, but he could easily see she wasn't happy to see him. He didn't care. He was here for the money and also because he was a little curious how her home would look like.

He snorted at the cabin they were in. He couldn't believe it to be so small, nor could he believe how old it looked inside. He wondered if it wouldn't fall apart if another person entered it. He just hoped not. Dying right now was not really an option.

When the gates opened, Yamato was behind the girl. He was so transfixed at his environment; he didn't saw the brunette stop, which he almost staggered forward.

"Hey! What gives?" Yamato growled at her, but the girl didn't respond. She was looking at something and Yamato followed.

There, in the middle of the hallway, a door was widely open and next of it stood boxes that were piled up till the ceiling. All kinds of furniture were hanging around, taking most of the place, making it impossible for a person to pass through. It took a moment for the girl to find her voice.

"No…" she whispered.

Yamato looked down at her and he could see some tears forming.

The girl removed herself from her spot and went towards it. A man appeared with another box in his hands, putting them next to the others.

"Ah, Mimi. There you are."

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you said I had time till next week." She shrieked.

The man hushed her down, "Calm down, Mimi. I know what I said, but someone needed a place to stay."

"So, you just throw me out?"

"Look, you had enough time to pay, but it has been months!" the man told her. "I just can't wait for it. I'm sorry, Mimi." He said apolitically, looking at her sad face. "

"Oi, old man, what's going on here?"

The man didn't' notice the guy behind her until now. Yamato wasn't quite sure what was going on, but this didn't seem right at all.

"She hasn't paid her rent for months now and I had to cover her until then. But as owner, it can't go on like that. I've already given her enough time, but she just delays it till next week. It's always the same. And now, new people are coming in, searching for a place to stay and –"

"- You just decide to kick her out from her place to make some room, is that it?" Yamato glowered. "You're just a piece of shit, aren't you?"

The man was furious. "What do you know? I always supported her till now, but this can't go one like that. She had time enough to pay for it, but I can't always be there. I have to pay too, you know." He then looked at the girl. "I'm sorry it has to end like this, but as a last request I would like your things to get out of here by the end of the week."

And with that, he left those two alone in the hallway. Yamato looked where he had gone to, before fixing his attention back towards the girl, now slowly entering the place. She didn't say anything when he trailed behind.

Yamato had to admit - the room didn't look bad, though his bathroom was bigger than that. It could be a nice comment, just to piss the girl, but he didn't think his would be a good idea. When he looked around, he saw how empty it was, except for some pictures hanging on the wall and a couch where the girl sat.

"I don't understand." She said softly, making it almost impossible for Yamato to hear. "Why now?"

"If you just didn't spilled juice on me, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He said smugly.

The girl jumped out from her seat. "Shut up! You've done enough already! It's already bad I have to deal with you and now this!" she yelled while extending her arms to make it clear. "I don't know what to do anymore! I don't even have a place to go!"

"You don't?"

"If I did, I would already go there, you baka."

Yamato frowned, but continued. "You really don't have any friends or families to go to?" he asked her.

The girl just shook her head. She took a seat back down on the couch.

Yamato watched her, folding his arms as he did so. It took him moments, but when he did come up with a plan, he wondered if he wouldn't think it through first. And maybe ask Taichi for advise, but since he wasn't here, he must handle things alone.

"Look, I have a proposition for you." He started off slowly. The girl looked up at him; catching his interest. "I will help you with your problem if you help mine."

"And what's that." The girl's voice didn't sound like she really trusted him.

"I was ordered by my father to get a wife before my birthday, which would be two months from now. If I don't follow this, I will lose all of my heritage as the heir of the Ishida family." He explained.

"I thought you said you were the heir?" the girl replied, remembering their previous conversation.

"Well, I am going to be if you would accept the proposal of being my wife."

Again, the girl jumped out from her seat. "Now that's plain ridiculous!" she shouted, but scoffed and giggled like he was insane. "That's the best thing I ever heard today." she muttered.

Yamato scowled. "Hey, it's not a joke, okay. It's true. If you marry me, you won't ever have to worry about money or work again."

That caught her attention because she was now fully listening. "Really?"

"Yes. You'll be only stuck with me for a year. And because of being my wife, you will have the privilege to visit faraway places, buy stuff you never could've imagine and eat what you've never tasted in your entire life." Yamato illuminated her. "But on one condition, though."

"What are they?"

"You will act as the nice wife you are expected to be in front of everyone, the press, my family, and especially my old man. But inside the walls where we will be living, you and I can ignore each other completely; doing things we want– as long as we're not discovered. So, just try and make sure you do not get in my way." he pressed on. "And after a year I will announce a divorce. I will make a plan that everyone will believe and I will make sure that you will have enough money to live from there on. After that, we will lose contact, never to talk to each other again and just get on with our lives like nothing had happened."

Yamato watched the girl's expression. He waited to see if she was against it, maybe asking more, but it never came. Instead she just nodded and took a hand out toward him.

"Okay, I accept it." she said softly. "But on one condition only."

Yamato knew it was too good to be true. "What's that?" he asked, narrowing an eyebrow.

"You are going to drop the money I owe you for that." she said, pointing at his clothes.

Yamato grinned. "Deal."

By the time they shook hands, none of them were aware that some things wouldn't go as planned…

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:** And that was chapter two for you guys. I hope you liked it. Now go and press that pretty purple button there and review… :p If you don't, then I won't continue. That's fair enough now, I think.

**Please don't forget to vote the poll posted on my account-page. Please vote one or two stories you wish me to continue first. It will make it easier for me to focus my attention on. Note that only those who have an account can vote, if you are unable to, please note it on your review. Thanks.**

- **aoi senshi**


	3. Better Off Alone

**A/N:** It's always great to know that readers like your story. Reading your reviews gave me a boost to write more after that. I hope I don't falter when going on, because I always have the tendency to give up in the end – but I don' think it will happen again now. Thank you all who read the previous chapters and reviewed. You are my great supporters! Enjoy!

X**x**X**x**X

**INYEON**

Better Off Alone

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi Taichikawa, twenty-four years old and unemployed for the umpteenth time - groaned as sunlight shone trough the room. She shifted and pulled the covers above her, blocking the rays so she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't have the chance, for her door was suddenly open, disrupting her. She didn't need to know who it was.

"Get up," he told her.

"No. Let me sleep." she grunted.

"It's already eight o'clock, woman. You should be up already."

"No." she moaned tiredly. "Leave me alone." Mimi turned around, almost taking the whole blanket with her.

She heard how he grunted under his breath, but since she was underneath, she couldn't decipher what he said. Mimi closed her eyes again, going back to that peaceful place.

"You leave me no choice, then," he said.

She felt some movements behind her, but ignored it. It wasn't until she felt a weight being added on the same bed that her eyes suddenly snapped open. For a moment, neither of them moved from their position. It was silent in the room. Only the chirping birds could be heard outside and some rustling movements of the wind.

Mimi thought he had fallen asleep since he still hadn't uttered a word for a while now. She decided to see it for herself.

Timidly, she grasped the blankets and pushed it downwards until it reached her nose. She froze instantly.

"Get up."

He was looking down at her, a grin plastered on his face. His nose almost touched her and it surprised the brunette how close he suddenly got. Without warning, Mimi pushed him with both hands hard from the bed, making him fall.

"What the fuck are you doing, you wench!" Yamato cursed angrily.

"Sorry!" Mimi cried, standing up on the bed, pointing a finger at him. "Y-you surprised me. It was a reflex!"

"Reflex, my ass." Yamato groaned, massaging his temple. "At least you're up, now." he said, rising from his place. He narrowed his eyebrow at her.

Mimi saw him advancing towards her and she knew for certain that he was up to something. The smirk at the end of his lips told her that. But it was already too late when she realized what he was up to. He had already seized the blankets before she could react, and with a pull – he made her fall from her spot. She shrieked underneath.

Her whole body was once again sprawled across the bed, her knees away from each other, giving Yamato a perfect view of her feminine parts. She blushed when she realized what he was staring at and immediately threw him a pillow. He caught it easily with one hand.

"Get dressed, woman." he ordered her, an arrogant smirk on his face.

He threw the pillow at her direction and went for the door.

Mimi stuffed her cheeks with air, irritated. Not wanting to give up that easily, she threw the pillow back at him again, making him face her. Mimi didn't give him the chance to speak before another one flew to his direction – hitting him square in the face. Feathers flew around him.

She laughed at the scene.

Yamato grabbed the pillow in his hand, spitting some fluff out of his mouth. He didn't look happy, but he wasn't really angry either. He scratched his hair.

"Damn it, woman." he called out, aggravated. But Mimi continued to laugh until it dimmed down in giggles.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." she apologized, chuckling.

Yamato gave out a long and droning sigh. He dropped the pillow on the floor, trying to clear his mind silently. Mimi stopped and looked at him with a worried expression.

"Yamato?"

Yamato shook his head, his eyes suddenly turning cold. Mimi noticed the slight change in him.

The blond glared. "Stop messing around, wench. Get dressed already," he suddenly commanded her, face serious, "I don't have time for this ridiculous child's play. Even though you may seem pleased about the fact you have a roof again – do not forget the promise you made me to obtain it."

He turned around, "I may not have the claim of my family's heritage yet, but I still hold a lot of authority. I can easily kick you out of here if you don't respect the agreement."

Mimi suddenly turned quiet, letting the words sink in. Yamato smirked haughtily.

"Of course I'm not stupid, you baka!" she exclaimed, not knowing why he turned cold all of a sudden. Yamato looked from across his shoulder, impassive.

"I already know what I've put myself into." she said, placing a hand where her heart was. "And I always keep my promises."

Yamato snickered, his hand running across his hair.

"Of course you would," he said nonchalantly. "Money is everything."

Mimi was taken aback.

With that said, Yamato left the room and closed the door behind him.

Mimi needed a few moments to finally be able and understand his words. Letting out a sigh, she let herself fall back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling above her. With a hand, she placed it across her eyes, her lips quivering as she remembered something.

X**x**X**x**X

"Taichi." he called out when he descended the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes when he saw his friend holding something, knowing he had passed the kitchen before reaching him. Taichi grinned, taking a bite from his croissant.

"I came to drop you this." He spoke through his food and gave him a letter, sealed with a crest. Yamato acquired it, a bit disturbed at his friend's eating manners, and ripped the envelope. He frowned.

"The Motomiya's?" he said, surprised when he read the golden letters. "Who are they?" He looked at his friend.

Taichi took another bite from his food before responding.

"Some people making money by selling noodles." Taichi gulped down.

"Noodles?" the blond was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, they started as a small business, running a noodle cart all over the country. It slowly became popular and after that they made their own company." Taichi continued. "They are very rich, you know? I heard they even surpassed The Izumi Tech. Industry."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Yamato gaped, when he stared back at the card. That noodle company was even richer than Koushiro?

"It's not that bad. You should try it once." Taichi snickered, eating the rest of the bread down. Yamato looked like he was insane, but glanced a with a grimace.

"And now they think they have it all. How pathetic." Yamato threw the card at Taichi who snatched it. "Are they really inviting us to some commoner's party?" he grunted.

"You know you can't refuse, Yamato." Taichi reminded him. "Your father's away now and you have to show your face somehow."

Yamato groaned, not believing he had to deal with that. "Fine." He knew his friend was right and he cursed his old man for putting him in this situation. He needed to cool himself down for a bit, but his friend stopped him, remembering something.

"Actually, what happened to that girl yesterday?" Taichi asked him, his face curious. "You still haven't told me what happened yet."

The blond rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Look for yourself." he stated over his shoulder and pointed his finger upwards, indicating his friend to look upstairs. Taichi blinked, staring at him strangely before looking up and gasped.

"You brought her here?" he cried, stunned.

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi wasn't the type of girl that needed much time to prepare herself. After discarding the clothes Yamato picked out, she went to her own luggage and preferred to wear simple jeans and her favorite navy t-shirt. She swiftly combed her hair, bringing it up to a ponytail and took some sandals out.

She took one last glance at herself at the mirror. When she was done, she almost gagged when she came across the clothes she had to wear from him.

'_Like hell I will.'_ she thought, and almost cringed.

She opened the door of the bedroom and tried to remember her way out of the corridor. When she reached the stairs, she froze when two people gazed her direction from downstairs.

"Yamato? What is she doing here?"

Mimi recognized him. He was Yamato's friend. He had a shocked expression on his face, but was trying his best to get an answer from the blond. While Mimi descended, she noticed how Yamato followed her actions – almost stalking her. When she reached the floor, she looked up at the two.

"Looks like we meet again miss." Taichi greeted her with a smile.

Mimi just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"What are you wearing?" Yamato asked, mostly glancing at her t-shirt. Taichi chuckled when he noticed it too.

"This?" she pointed at her clothes. "It's what I usually wear."

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "What happened to that outfit I gave you?"

Mimi mad a face. "What? You mean that grandma outfit with matching shoes? Really, how old do you think I am?" she exclaimed.

"A child?" he glared at her. "_If u can't beat 'em, annoy' em?_ Who wears that?" he grunted when he read the letters across her shirt, disgusted.

"I am." Mimi argued, "I always liked this shirt and you can do nothing about it."

But their argument stopped as soon they heard someone laugh.

"Shut up, Taichi." Yamato warned him.

His friend just shrugged and smiled. "Sorry. This is actually the first time to ever see you lose your cool over something so small."

"Whatever, I'm going to smoke." Yamato had enough of them both and left them without saying anything else.

"Mou. He's rude!" she pouted, when he was gone.

Taichi chuckled. He turned to face her. "I'm Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and softly planted a kiss at the back.

"Mimi Tachikawa." she smiled.

Taichi grinned and called out a butler. "Please escort her to the kitchen so that she can have breakfast."

"Hai, Yagami-san." the man bowed down and led the girl away from him. Mimi looked lost, but Taichi just nodded at her direction. He waited till she was out of sight before starting his search for the blond. He had some explanation to do.

X**x**X**x**X

"Tachikawa-san, please. Let us do it," the girl told her, but it looked like the brunette had too much fun and continued with what she was doing.

The first time she had entered the kitchen, she was sure her mouth fell open just to see the size of it. It was gigantic; probably five times her living room. The servants all greeted her at the same time and she just waved timidly. But the moment they started preparing her dinner, she insisted to help them – which brings us to our current situation.

"Tachikawa-san, it's our job to do." One of the maid said when Mimi threw flower in the bowl and started to stir the ingredients.

"Mou, just call me Mimi. Onegai."

"M-Mimi-san." the maid hesitated, "Please let us handle that. We don't want your clothes to get dirty."

But the brunette refused. "Don't worry."

The maids looked at each other and every one of them just sighed, dejected. When Mimi was done, she gently took the paste and smashed and rolled it between her hands, making round forms. After her preparations, she placed everything in the oven, checking the temperature and time, cheering when she was done.

"Yatta!" she chided.

The maids around her chuckled and smiled at her behavior.

"Now it's time to clean." she announced to herself, but hands stopped her. Mimi looked around her.

"Please, Mimi-san. Let us do it this time."

"But, I made a mess." she said, feeling responsible.

The maid gently placed a hand over hers. "You are kind, Mimi-san." she said to her gently, "Let us do our job of cleaning the kitchen while you can watch over your cookies."

Mimi hesitated at first, but eventually gave a small nod, not really happy with the decision.

The maids smiled and started cleaning the place. Mimi went to the oven and got to her knees, watching it rise. She beamed.

X**x**X**x**X

"Where is that wench now?" Yamato scolded when he looked around.

"I've sent her to the kitchen." Taichi told him. "Maybe she's still there."

As they neared the kitchen, a wonderful smell lingered around them. Yamato and Taichi glanced at each other before going in. What they saw was something out of the ordinary. Maids and butlers were all in the same room, munching on something what Mimi was serving.

A big vein appeared on Yamato's forehead, while Taichi just grinned at his friend's behavior.

"What the fuck are you all doing, slacking like that!" the blond yelled.

Immediately, everyone froze, even Mimi couldn't move her body.

"Back to your work! Now!"

"Hai, Ishida-san." they said in unison before staggering and evacuating the kitchen.

Mimi glanced at him, still with the tray in her hands.

"It isn't their fault, you know. I made them do that." she explained, a bit angry, "I'm the one to blame."

Yamato advanced forward. "Oh, there is no doubt that it was you responsible for it. You haven't listened to anything I have ordered you so far."

Mimi glared at him. "I am not a puppet, Yamato. And neither are the people here working for you."

"What do you know about that?" Yamato was only a few meters away from her. "They work here. Orders are orders. If they don't follow them, they are kicked out of the mansion."

Yamato suddenly grinned, making Mimi back up until she hit the oven from behind and making it impossible for her to escape.

"You should immediately stop thinking this is your house, wench. You can't do things as you please like you own this place, because you don't. You are not my wife yet. You are merely a guest here," he warned her. "I will not tolerate this behavior again. The next time, I will fire everyone."

The feeling of anger that started to build towards him was becoming too strong that she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were starting to build as she let the tray fall, knowing it was a waste.

"Who are you to decide all of that?" she shot back. "You may be the one giving orders to this place - at least have respect to those who listen to you. I also know this is not my house to begin with, but I don't think I deserve to be treated this way! I have done nothing wrong in the first place! I may have accepted your proposal for money, but it was mostly because I really wanted to help you! And maybe now I understand why you can't have it!" Mimi cried out.

Yamato took a step back from her sudden outburst. He didn't know what to say after hearing that. She brushed past him and almost hit Taichi in the process. All she wanted was to leave this place.

She didn't care where she was going - as long as it was not here. Seeing the familiar corridor and the gigantic stairs, she neared the exit of the mansion. She didn't care anymore. There were others who could replace her. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She was better off alone.

Her view became blurry, but she could still make out the shapes around her. It was when she had reached the gates did she crash into a person that was headed this way. She fell after hitting a muscular chest. But as the person extended his hand, offering her his help, she slapped it away and continued to run.

The person was perplexed. "What was that all about?"

X**x**X**x**X

Taichi stretched his arms above him, glancing closely at his friend. Yamato stared at the remaining food, wasted on the floor.

"You should be able to catch her if you leave now." he told him.

Yamato turned around, his eyes distant. "And why would I do that?"

"Because the woman I just passed has left the mansion and is probably heading towards the forest," a voice announced.

"Ken." Yamato glared at the man. "You've seen her?"

The man nodded, his face serious.

"What happened does not really concern me. But that place is dangerous if you are not familiar with it." Ken replied. "That girl will get in trouble."

Yamato clenched his fist. "That idiot."

Without taking another second, Yamato leaped across the kitchen and dashed outside the mansion. Taichi glanced at his friend's retreating figure. Somehow, that girl was different in a way he never saw before. Maybe that is why she was here. He wondered if Yamato saw something in that brunette. Taichi snickered. Things suddenly got interesting.

"Who was that girl?" Ken finally asked when the blond was already out of sight.

Taichi grinned, remembering the conversation he had a few hours ago.

"His fiancée."

X**x**X**x**X

To Be Continued

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:** And this was chapter three. Hope you guys liked it.

I really hope you guys review faster - there are still many things that must happen to both of them. And apart from those two, there are still other couples I still have to introduce, but this is and will be Mimato. I also noticed I made Yama-kun a bit colder than I originally had in mind. Oh well, maybe it's a good thing. That way Mimi can melt that heart of his. (grins)

As always, 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I know, I know - that much, but you already know why.

- **aoi senshi**


End file.
